She's Everything You Want
by insanitylaughs
Summary: She wanted to start over. He wanted to stop the games. Could they be the answers to each other's prayers? Troyella, minor Chaylor. My first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Trailer

Trailer for She's Everything You Want

**She was ready to start over.**

"_I'm ready to change, Taylor. I really am. I'm done with it all-done with the drugs, the lies, and all the pain." Gabriella whispered, pleading._

**He was ready to stop the games.**

_Troy stumbled, laughing and spilling his drink all over himself and the blonde on his arm. They sloppily made their way upstairs, laughing drunkenly and falling all over the place. _

"_There he goes again," Chad sighed._

**She** **needed someone to save her.**

_Gabriella held the needle limp in her hand. She could not fight it any longer. _

**He could be her prince charming. **

"_Brie, no. You don't need to do this. Please stop," he begged. _

"_Why? Why do you care? Are you willing to stop for me?"_

"_Anything for you. I promise."_

**But could they save each other in time?**

_Gabriella froze, taking in the scene. Troy, drunk and half naked, laying with an equally intoxicated girl on the bed._

"_Troy, you promised…" Gabby whispered._

**Or will it all be lost?**

"_Gabriella. Gabriella! Wake up, oh please, God, wake up!" He shook the limp form in his arms._


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez took in a deep breath as she stepped outside of the busy Albuquerque airport. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she scanned the crowds coming in and out of the airport.

"Easy, Montez," she whispered to herself, "You can do this." Calming, she began to fill with hope that this city would be the answer to her problems. Here she could forget her past and begin to heal. She was done with the old Gabriella; done with everything that had threatened to destroy her. Could she really start over? Could she really become someone new?

As these thoughts raced across her mind, she heard a loud screech behind her.

"Gabby!" Gabriella whirled around to the sight of her best, and now only, friend.

"Taylor!" The girls exchanged happy smiles and hugs as they walked towards Taylor's car. Taylor chattered excitedly about how glad she was that Gabriella was in New Mexico and all the fun things they would do. As they started down the highway, Taylor turned to Gabriella, no longer smiling.

"Now, Gabriella. Tell me everything. Where have you been the past five years?"

* * *

Sweat dripped off Troy's forehead as he lined up for the shot. He aimed carefully, and shot a perfect basket. A whistle blew in the background as the coach called the players around him.

"Good work, team. Play just like that in the game next week, and there's no way we're not going to the championship this year!" The team cheered loudly, then broke up and headed off to the locker rooms.

"Nice basket, Bolton," A tall, frizzy haired guy punched Troy on the shoulder, laughing.

"I'm feelin' hot today Danforth," Troy laughed, "Man, what a rough practice. You coming over for pizza later?"

"Nah, can't. Tay's friend is flying in today and she wants me to meet her," Chad groaned, rolling his eyes. "But we'll party it up this weekend, dude."

"That we will," Troy mumbled, eyeing and winking at the group of cheerleaders walking past. He turned his attention back to his long-time best friend. "So what's with the new girl?"

"I don't know, I guess she's Taylor's friend from when she lived in Boston. She said the girl is in need of some help for something," Chad replied, shrugging. "She wants you to come over too, she's got a dinner all planned out. Be there at 7."

"Whatever. Maybe she'll be hot," Troy said as he headed into the shower.

* * *

Once at Taylor's, Gabriella started unpacking her belongings into what would be her new bedroom in her new home. She sighed, shaking slightly from relaying her tale to Taylor just moments before.

"So let me get this straight," Taylor said, "I move away. You fall off the face of the earth for five years. You keep partying and getting deeper and deeper into…stuff. You try to get clean, can't, see a therapist, and she sends you out here?"

"I am clean, Taylor. I have been for 6 months. My therapist just thinks this move will help settle things. I just want to start over. I know it was wrong of me not to keep in contact for five years, but I couldn't. It was too hard. I was so deep, Taylor. I knew if I didn't stop, it would kill me." Gabriella turned to Taylor, tears forming in her eyes.

"So how do I know you've changed? I can't pick up after you. If you are going to stay here, there will be no more of anything that you were into. I can't do it again." Taylor said, in tears herself.

"I'm ready to change, Taylor. I really am. I'm done with it all-done with the drugs, the lies, and all the pain." Gabriella whispered, pleading. "I just need a chance."

Taylor reached over and hugged her best friend. "Welcome back, Gabby. I'll help you, don't worry. You can start over here."

Taylor and Gabriella hugged each other for a few more moments, and then Taylor straightened up and headed downstairs.

"By the way, I've invited my boyfriend Chad over for dinner. I want you to meet him. I think he may be bringing another one of our friends as well. Come downstairs when you're ready. They should be here any minute."

Gabriella stared after her. This was it. Her only chance to start over. She wouldn't blow it this time. Gabriella checked her make-up in the mirror and headed downstairs, just as someone knocked on the door.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm sorry if there was some confusion when you read this, I'm not sure how to separate Troy's and Gabriella's POV. There was supposed to be a break between the three different events, but I can't figure it out! If anyone could help me, please leave a comment or something, it would be greatly appreciated! This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little confused! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2

Gabriella headed into the living room, where she heard sounds of laughter and deep voices. She froze, looking at the scene in front of her. There was Taylor, hugging and kissing a tall, good-looking guy with a head full of hair. It was clear, even from the few seconds Gabriella had seen them that these two were deeply in love with each other. Her eyes moved to the other person in the room, and her mouth dropped. There, standing in the doorway looking bored and slightly embarrassed, was the most attractive guy Gabriella had ever seen. He was tall and broad, with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. At that moment, he looked up at her and she saw the most gorgeous, piercing blue eyes.

"Gabby! I want you to meet my friends. This is my boyfriend Chad," Chad looked at her and nodded, "and this his best friend, Troy." The guy with the amazing eyes flashed her an equally amazing smile. He slowly looked her up and down, which did not go by unnoticed by Gabriella. This blatant move stirred her back into reality.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, glad you're here. Taylor's been telling us all about you for weeks," Chad joked, nudging Taylor. Gabriella flashed Taylor a worried look, and she shook her head. At least she hadn't told them everything.

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Chad exclaimed.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "When are you never starving?" The couple laughed, moving into the kitchen. Troy gestured in front of him, and Gabriella walked past him, holding her head high.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Troy could not keep his eyes off of the gorgeous woman in front of him. She was perfect. Dark and petite, with flowing brunette curls and big brown eyes. "_She's not built too badly either," _he thought, eyeing her curves. He knew his constant scrutiny was embarrassing her, but she was cute when she blushed. Taylor was busy filling Gabby in with all the details of her life in Albuquerque, with Chad occasionally adding in.

"So, Gabriella," Troy said suddenly, interrupting Taylor's flow, "What brings you to New Mexico?"

"Well," she said, with a nervous look at Taylor, "You know…new scene, I thought I'd change things some."

"Interesting. Not having fun in Miami? Seems like New Mexico might be a little boring for you, Brie."

Gabriella blinked at the nickname, but let it slide. She was beginning to think that he was trying to get under her skin. She wouldn't let him.

"Sometimes boring is good. And my name's Gabriella," She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"So you just up and move? No reason at all? Or do you just not want to tell me?" Troy challenged. What was her problem? She was hiding something, and he wanted to know what. Taylor and Chad had been following the conversation silently, but at these words, Taylor jumped up.

"Ok, dinner's over! Sorry boys, Gabby had a long flight and she still hasn't had time to settle in." Taylor ushered them out of the dining room and towards the front door. While she said her goodbyes to her boyfriend, Troy leaned in close to Gabriella.

"Bye, Brie," he whispered, "I'm sure I'll see you soon." He flashed her another dazzling smile.

Gabriella didn't answer. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably at the nickname, and she could feel herself beginning to blush.

"Nice meeting you, Gabby," Chad called over his shoulder as the guys walked out.

* * *

Later, Gabby and Taylor were finishing unpacking in Gabby's room.

"So, what do you think of them?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Chad seems really nice. You two are cute together." Gabriella smiled. "But what's with Troy?"

"Well Troy and Chad have been friends for like, ever. Troy's the captain of the Red Hawks team at U of A. He's a pretty cool guy. He seems rough at first, but he's really nice," Taylor said, then looked at Gabriella. "Why?"

"No reason. He was just giving me the third degree at dinner, so I was wondering." Gabriella replied, flopping on the bed.

Taylor gave a knowing smile. "You seem awfully interested, Gabs. Just let me warn you, Troy's got kind of a reputation with girls. You don't want to get involved with him."

"I thought you just said he was a nice guy!" Gabriella laughed.

"He is, he's one of my best friends. But I also know him, and believe me, he's not boyfriend material. Well, I'm going to bed now. We have some job hunting to do in the morning!"

"Night Taylor," Gabby said as Taylor walked out, "and thanks for not telling anyone about my...problems."

"Any time," Taylor closed the door, thinking. Maybe Gabby would be the one to change Troy.


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry, everyone, this is just a filler chapter before the party!

* * *

The strong Albuquerque sun beat down on Troy as he passed Chad and made a lay-up shot.

"And that's game for the Troy Bolton," Troy laughed as the two collapsed on the grass outside the court. It was barely 9:00 in the morning, but the June sun was merciless. They began walking back to their apartment, shirtless and sweating.

"Dude, it's so fucking hot, "Chad complained. No sooner than he had said that, a black limo pulled up next to the guys. The window rolled down to reveal no other than their rich, slightly snobby, friends, Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

"Hey, boys," Sharpay cried. She winked at Troy, "Looking good Bolton."

"Er, hi, Sharpay," Troy said. He didn't mind the Evans' all that much, but Sharpay could be a little much at times. Troy knew that she was really sweet deep down, but most people only saw the vain side of her. Her brother Ryan had been on his baseball team in high school, and was pretty chill. They had been good friends for as long as Troy could remember.

"Since you two are looking so hot," Sharpay giggled, "how about coming over to my pool later? I heard Taylor's roommate is finally here, and I thought it'd be a great way to kick off the summer. You guys can come over, I can get to know the new girl, and then we can party it up later tonight!"

"Sounds great, Sharpay," Chad exclaimed, grinning. He and Troy grinned. The Evans' threw the best parties. It would be great to escape the heat then to have some fun. The Evans' limo drove off, and Troy and Chad headed into their apartment building.

"Speaking of Gabriella, what did you think about her?" Troy asked, throwing his keys on the counter.

"She seems pretty cool," Chad shrugged. "Anyone who is friends with Taylor must be okay. Why?" He looked at Troy, amused.

"No reason, I just thought she seemed a little…strange. Like she didn't want to tell us why she moved here or anything about herself. It was weird."

"Troy, stop right there. You can't be getting involved with this girl," Chad warned.

"Who said I was even interested?"

"Dude, I'm serious. Taylor said she has some major problems and she just needs to get a grip on stuff right now. Just leave her alone. There will be plenty of girls at the party tonight," Chad nudged Troy with his elbow.

The truth was, Troy had not been able to think of anything else all week. Since last Saturday, his thoughts were filled by a curvy brunette with big, beautiful eyes and the secrets they held. Troy wondered what it could be that she was running from. Troy shook his head. Obsessing over one girl like this was not good for him. What was he thinking?

Gabriella walked into the kitchen to find Taylor talking on the phone.

"Ok, bye, Sharpay. See you soon," Taylor hung up.

"Gabs, that was a friend of mine, Sharpay Evans. She wanted to know if we wanted to come over and hang out for a while in her pool. She's having a party later tonight too, and I think it'll be a good way for you to meet people."

"Um, sure, I guess that's fine," Gabriella replied nervously. She hated meeting new people.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Taylor reassured. "Everyone's great. Plus it's about time you had some fun. You can't hide forever," Taylor walked towards her room, "Grab your suit and meet me out here in 20."

As Gabriella walked back to her room, she couldn't help but wonder if Troy was going to be there.

* * *

Taylor pulled up in the long driveway in front of the Evan's mansion. Gabriella gasped, looking at the sheer size of the house.

Taylor laughed. "Everyone has that reaction at first. Don't worry, Sharpay and Ryan may be rich, but they're totally cool. And they have a sweet pool." At that moment, Sharpay burst through the front door and came running over to them.

"Taylor!" She screeched, pulling Taylor into a hug. "And this must be Gabby!" Gabriella was surprised as the hyper blonde pulled her into a hug as well.

"Come on girls, the pool's all ready!" Sharpay led them into her house, talking a mile a minute. She led them through the huge house and out the back doors to a gigantic, sparkling pool. As soon as Gabriella had sat down on a pool chair, a waiter wearing only a speedo came up to her and asked what she would like. Gabby just stared at him in shock.

"Juan, we'll have three iced teas please!" Sharpay said. Gabriella just shook her head and tried to relax, but couldn't over Sharpay's incessant chatter.

"So, Gabriella, how do you like Albuquerque so far?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Tay's told me about your job situation. Don't worry; I think my daddy's company needs some help! I'll get you set up in no time!"

Before Gabriella had a chance to answer, the back doors opened and out walked three guys. One was blonde and small for a guy, so she assumed he was Sharpay's brother. Next was Chad, clad only in swim trunks, and behind him was Troy, again only in swim trunks. Gabriella tried not to stare at his perfectly formed abs or muscular arms.

"The boys are here!" Sharpay screeched, running over to them. They walked over to greet the girls, then Chad lost no time and cannonballed into the pool.

"Taylor," Troy nodded at her, "Brie." He flashed a grin at her as he looked her up and down. Gabriella had on a black two-piece that showed her flat stomach and just enough cleavage to make Troy look twice.

"See something you like?" Gabby challenged Troy. He grinned again and then turned to jump in the pool alongside Chad.

"Come on, aren't you girls coming in?" Troy asked, flirting. "What's the point of having a pool if you're just going to sit next to it?"

"With you? I don't think so," Gabby told him as the other girls laughed. Troy didn't get told off very often. For the most part, girls fell all over him and did whatever he wanted.

"Wow, Brie, I'm hurt," Troy moaned as he floated on his back. Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued talking to Sharpay and Taylor.

A half hour later, the sun was beating down harder than ever. The girls had just decided to soak their feet in the shallow end and were walking towards it. Gabriella dropped her towel and bent over to pick it up when Troy saw his chance. He ran past her and pushed her slightly so she fell into the pool with a shriek. She surfaced, spluttering as Troy and Chad laughed. Troy bent over towards Gabriella.

"No one says no to Troy Bolton," he said, grinning cockily as Gabriella glared at him.


	6. Chapter 4

Several hours later, Sharpay's house was starting to fill with people. Upstairs in Sharpay's bedroom, the girls were finalizing their outfits. After the pool incident, Gabriella had needed to shower and Sharpay had generously shared her supply of hair products and endless makeup. Taylor was dressed in a casual brown dress and gold accessories, and Sharpay was donning a sparkling pink top and designer jeans. Gabriella had brought a slinky, slightly revealing red top and matched it with skinny black pants. After they had finished dressing, the girls went downstairs to thumping music and people everywhere. They fought their way to the kitchen to find drinks and spotted Chad and Ryan standing and talking to a few friends.

"Wow, Sharpay, I don't think I've ever been to a house party that's been so intense before," Gabriella gasped.

"Honey, just wait until the alcohol has gone around. You haven't seen anything yet!" Sharpay grabbed a drink and pulled a random guy from the room out towards the music.

Ryan turned to Gabriella and yelled over the noise, "My sister's parties are famous around here! Practically every 21 year old in the city shows up! Hey you want a drink?"

Gabriella accepted the drink and leaned back on the counter, watching people dance and pass by. She turned and watched Taylor and Chad flirt and was distracted when somebody knocked into her. She turned, about to tell the person off, and looked straight up into the shocking blue eyes of Troy Bolton. A very drunk Troy Bolton. He grinned goofily and stumbled away from her.

"Oops, sorry Brie," Troy laughed. He pulled the hand of a very drunk blonde and they left the kitchen. She stared after them, getting an unexpected pang deep in her gut. She watched as Troy stumbled, laughing and spilling his drink all over himself and the blonde on his arm. They sloppily made their way upstairs, laughing drunkenly and falling all over the place.

"There he goes again, "Chad sighed next to her. He looked at Gabriella's puzzled face and said, "Troy has kind of a…man-whore problem."

"I see," Gabriella said distastefully. It wasn't any of her concern. She walked up to a guy that had been smiling at her for a few minutes, and they went out to dance. Taylor and Chad started bickering over how to deal with Troy.

"I'm telling you, Tay, there's nothing we can do! Troy's been like this for years!"

"I know, Chad, but we just need to find him the right girl! He wouldn't do this if he could just settle down with someone!"

"Tay, he doesn't want to settle down! He's doing this just because he can't get over-"Taylor cut him off abruptly, putting her hand over his mouth. She looked warningly in towards Gabby, who was dancing closely with the attractive guy.

* * *

"Don't say anything about it. You know Troy doesn't like us to bring it up. Plus, the way he's been looking at her gives me a good feeling that he and Gabby might hit it off."

Gabby walked back towards them, red faced and gasping for breath. She poured a couple of drinks and handed one to the dark-haired guy she had danced with.

"Hey, guys, this is Matt," Gabby told her friends. Chad and Matt nodded at each other, and at that moment Troy walked back up to the group, slurring greatly.

"Chad, I need another…another one, man," Troy leaned on Chad's shoulder. "Hey, Brie, you look hot," he stumbled towards her, completely ignoring Matt. Gabriella barely had time to respond when Troy moved on to another girl, who giggled loudly when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Heyyy, Courtney, wass happenin'?" Gabby rolled her eyes as the pair walked off.

"Come on, Matt," she pulled him back into the crowded living room.

Late the next morning, Gabby walked into the kitchen of the Evan's house and found Chad making pancakes while the others sat at the kitchen counter. They had all crashed at the Evans' last night because no one had been in any condition to drive.

"Morning Gabs," Chad said and put a pile of pancakes in front of her. Troy strolled in, obviously straight from the shower as his hair was still wet. He took the seat next to Gabriella.

"Look, Brie," he started, "I know we got off to a rough start. I'm sorry that I pushed you in the pool yesterday. Forgive me?" he asked, grinning cheekily. The grin soon faded off his face as Matt walked into the kitchen and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"I'm heading out, Gabriella. Call me sometime," Matt said as he left.

"Who was that?" Troy looked at her. "Brie?"

"Just someone I met at the party last night. You met him too; I think you probably drank too much to remember." She smiled that sweet smile at him. "And it's Gabriella."

"Dude, she like, hates me already. Did I do something that wrong?" Troy asked Chad on their morning run the next day.

"Troy, why does it matter? You haven't talked about anything else since the party. You have a thing for this girl already?"

Troy scoffed. "I just wanted to know why she was acting like that, jeez. I do not have a thing for her, I don't even know her."

Chad smiled. It seemed like Taylor was onto something the other night. Chad had not heard Troy obsess over someone like this for a long time.

The next Saturday Chad and Troy came over to hang out and watch movies. The group were situating themselves on the couch, and Gabriella was on the floor, looking at Taylor's movie collection.

"Ooo, let's watch Dawn of the Dead! I love this movie!" Gabby exclaimed. "Zombie movies are great, lots of blood and gore and monsters," she laughed. Everyone on the couch just stared at her.

"That's kind of gross," Troy said making a face. Gabriella laughed.

"I'm going to get some drinks," Troy got up and walked towards the kitchen, "Gabriella, can you give me a hand?"

Gabriella got up, confused. Did he just call her Gabriella? She had only heard Troy call her Brie in the few weeks she had gotten to know him. Come to think of it, he hadn't been giving her much of a hard time either.

"You know, that really is kind of gross that you like those kinds of movies," Troy joked as they walked into the kitchen. Gabby opened her mouth, pretending to be offended.

"Do you mean it's gross because I'm a girl?" She shot at him.

"Well, most girls get all freaked out. They're _yucky_," Troy said in a mocking baby voice.

"Well, I'm not most girls," Gabriella said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. She walked past him, knowing his eyes were on her when she moved. She collapsed onto the couch, and was surprised when Troy collapsed right next to her, practically on her. Chad and Taylor glanced at each other.

Gabriella had a fun time watching the gory movie with her friends, groaning and jumping at the right moments, with Troy and Chad making monster noises at each other. It was very relaxed, and Gabriella thought_, "Maybe this really is where I'm supposed to be. Maybe I really have found the answers."_ She laughed as Troy hit her with a pillow. He and Chad had stood up and were continuing their zombie fight in front of the TV.

"Hey! Cut it out! I can't see the movie!" Gabby shouted at them. Troy turned, groaning.

"Whyyyy, Gabrielllaaaaa?" He lunged at her, tickling her sides.

"No, Troy! Stop! Please!" She laughed, tears coming out of her eyes. Troy intensified his tickling, glad that he had discovered something weak about her. Suddenly Chad grabbed him from behind.

"Quick, Gabs! His feet! Tickle his feet!"

Troy tried to fight his way out of it, but with an evil look Gabriella jumped on his legs and grabbed his feet.

"No, no, no, stop!" The group continued to roll around, and the sounds of their laughter continued into the night.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really busy lately. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left suggestions! I would like more please! Thanks, Lisa

* * *

_The music blared and one the room was spinning. The crowded club was just a sea of colors, blending and swirling. Gabby laughed at the man in front of her but couldn't seem to remember what they were laughing about. She fell onto a chair with him, knocking many cups along the way. Then suddenly they were upstairs, and the lights were way too bright. Gabriella tightened the band on her arm as the man kissed along her neck and she giggled with pleasure. He held up a needle and came at her with it, and suddenly, he had needles for fingers. Scared, she looked into his dark eyes. "So dark", she thought, "black as night." They were getting darker and darker, and she was falling…_

Gabriella sat up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking. This was not the first dream she had since she had come clean almost seven months ago. They normally started out the same, with the parties and laughter. They made her want to use again, want to experience that high that allowed her to become carefree. But lately, they had turned into nightmares. Derek, she thought. She had not thought that name since she arrived in Albuquerque nearly a month ago. She shook her head. She would not think of him now. Her life was shaping up. She had a good job working in Sharpay's father's office, and she and Taylor had finally renewed their friendship. She was beginning to feel like she belonged, and she could forget her past. There was a blue-eyed boy that had started to make her stomach flutter every time she saw him. Smiling at this last thought, Gabriella lied back down on her pillow, unaware that several miles away, that very same blue-eyed boy was having a nightmare himself.

* * *

"_Higher, Troy! Higher!" The young girl giggled. She looked to be about thirteen, and was being pushed on a swing set by a young boy. When Troy had pushed her high enough, she jumped off the swing and soared into the air. _

"_Beat that, Bolton!" the girl coughed. Troy laughed, and then looked at her, concerned. _

"_Amy, maybe we shouldn't do this. Your dad said not to overexert yourself…" he trailed as she glared at him. She got up angrily, and ran away from him. Troy chased after her, calling. He didn't want her to get sick again. He ran and ran, but somehow she was always far ahead of him. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at him with a sad smile on her face. Then she disappeared. _

"_Amy!" Troy called, crying._

Troy woke up with tears on his face. He could still see the young girl, but as he tried to grasp onto his thoughts, Troy realized he could not remember what she looked like. How could he forget? He had pictures, but he couldn't bring himself to take them out to look at them. With an even guiltier jolt, he realized that he had not even thought about Amy since Gabriella had arrived in town. He turned over, restless. He would not go back to sleep that night, afraid that Amy would be in his dreams again.

* * *

"Mr. Evans' office, please hold." Gabriella said into the phone. She sighed and put her head on her desk. After her nightmare last night, she could not stop thinking about what was in the dream. Even the thought of using made her shaky and weak.

"Excuse me, miss," a deep, sexy voice said softly. Shocked, Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy looked just as bad as she felt, and she found herself wondering about him.

"I thought maybe you could use a break. Want some lunch?" he asked, holding up a bag. She smiled and nodded, and left a note on her desk saying she was taking her hour lunch.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked Troy as they walked down the street.

"You'll see." He said, causing her to frown with impatience. Since the movie night last weekend, Gabriella had seen Troy almost daily. They had flirted and laughed, and now Gabriella found herself thinking about him almost constantly. He had not called her Brie in a long time, however, and she wondered why. She thought, with a slightly sad pang, that maybe he was not flirting, but just being polite. Troy turned a corner, and Gabby realized that they were on a playground. She looked at him wonderingly, but he just smiled and walked over to the swings.

"Very romantic, Troy," she kidded.

"Hey, you looked like you could use some fun," he said. "In fact, you look like crap."

Gabriella put on a shocked face and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I just didn't sleep well. You don't look so hot yourself."

"Meaning on a normal basis, you think I'm hot?" he joked. "Yeah, didn't sleep so well myself."

"Bad dreams?" She asked. Troy nodded. Gabby decided to drop the subject, since he had probably come to get away from his dreams.

"So, Troy, tell me." She said, turning towards him.

"Tell you what?"

"Everything. I find you very interesting." Troy raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well, let's see. I was born here, grew up a couple of miles away. I met Chad in like, preschool, and we've been best friends ever since. I met Taylor senior year of high school when she moved down here and she started dating Chad. We're all going to be seniors at U of A, as you very well know, and I'm captain of the basketball team. I love pizza, root beer, and rock music."

"Very nice." She laughed, noticing that he said nothing about his life when he was a kid.

"Your turn," he said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Me? Ok, well, I was born in a small town in Florida, and then I moved to Miami when I was twelve. I met Taylor there, and we were best friends until she moved. I'm not in school, as you can see, but I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do, so it may come in the future." She shrugged. The truth was that she had perfect grades in high school until about junior year, and that's when the partying really hit her hard and she spiraled downwards. She lost her scholarship opportunity and any chance to get into a good school. She didn't want Troy to know any of this, however. "I moved here to kind of get away from everything back in Miami. I love scary movies and loud music, and French fries are my favorite."

"What was wrong with Miami?" he asked, knowing she hadn't told him when they first met.

"Oh, well, you know. Not a lot of good influence. I got into a little bit of trouble here and there, and I decided New Mexico would be a good way to settle down."

"I didn't take you for a troublemaker, Montez," Troy laughed. Gabriella threw a French fry at him, and a small fry fight ensued.

"Well, you don't know me very well." Gabriella sighed. Troy studied her for a minute, then leaned in very close. Gabriella thought he was going to kiss her, and her heart started beating rapidly.

"Maybe we should change that," Troy whispered huskily. He leaned closer, then suddenly pushed Gabriella off her swing. She fell over backwards, shrieking.

"I'm going to get you, Troy Bolton!" she ran towards him, but he ducked out of her way. Troy made her chase him all over the playground, then turned and spun her around when she tried to grab him. They collapsed, laughing, onto the merry-go-round.

"You're a jerk, Troy," Gabriella said as she punched him. He sat up and flashed her a dazzling smile. She sat up, and asked seriously ,"Why did you stop calling me Brie?"

"I thought you didn't like it," he said, looking at her. She _has beautiful eyes. They're the color of espresso, _he thought_. _

"I didn't mind," she admitted. "You're the only one who calls me that."

He smiled again, then made up his mind. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her mouth before pulling away again. She remained there with her eyes closed for a few moments, then opened them to look into his piercing blue ones.

"Time to go, Brie," he said as he helped her up. They walked in silence back to her office building, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. As they approached the door, Troy started to speak but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal calling his name.

"Troy!" they turned to see a tall, busty brunette with big green eyes running towards Troy, "Hey, baby," she crooned, making Troy wince.

"Hey, uh, Lara," he said.

"You never called me back after last weekend." She pouted. Troy glanced at Gabriella, and noticed that she looked slightly downcast.

"Don't worry, I'll call you this weekend. We'll have some more fun," she said seductively before walking away, swinging her hips. Troy turned back to Gabriella.

"Um, that was Lara, she's a, um-"

"Friend?" Gabriella asked with her eyebrows raised. She turned towards the doors.

"Thanks for lunch Troy, it was fun," she said lightly, smiling at him. "I'll see you later."

Troy looked at her, confused. Was she upset? Why does he care if she saw Lara? He walked away, thinking of big, chocolate brown eyes as he left.


End file.
